Aquella vez
by Hikari5
Summary: Okay... mi primer fic... no ponerse nerviosa... :-S jei, bueno es el primero... muy raro eso sí...espero que les guste ^^U (:-S)
1. Default Chapter

Aquella vez  
  
By Hikari   
  
(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))o   
  
Mi primer fic... publicado... no sean duros conmigo ^^U eee... espero que les guste... no soy muy buena en   
esto jeje ^.^UU Y sobretodo se lo dedico a Selene ya que le quiero dar las gracias por apoyarme a que   
publique un fanfic ^¬^   
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ichijouji se despertó a las 10 de la mañana, aún dormido, hoy era su cumpleaños, saltó de su cama y se   
dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, allí tenía una foto enganchada, la foto de la chica que le había robado  
el corazón.   
  
" ... porque no soy capaz de decirte lo mucho que te quiero... "  
  
Ken acarició la foto justo cuando la puerta se abrió y se le estampó en la cara dejándolo en la pared.   
  
- ¡¡ Ei Ken!! ¡¡ Perdona Tío no te había visto!! - Daisuke se acercó a Ken y lo ayudó levantarse.   
  
- No pasa nada Dai...- Ichijouji se tocó la nariz la cuál la tenia totalmente roja.   
  
- ¿ Que hacías ahí detrás?¿¿ crees que es normal quedarse detrás de una puerta pasmado??- Daisuke vio  
una "foto" no pudo registrar la imagen pues Ken se apresuró en quitarla y guardársela detrás.   
  
- .... Vamos Ken!! que soy tu compañero!! ¡ Dejame ver de quien es esa foto!- Daisuke intentaba quitarle la   
foto a Ken de las manos.   
  
- ¡Dai no! no es nada! ¡ No es una foto!- Daisuke estaba apunto de quitarle la foto justo cuando la   
Sra. Ichijouji entró a la habitación.   
  
- Ken cielo, una tal Miyako pregunta por ti en el teléfono- Ichijouji se fue a coger el teléfono con Daisuke  
detrás intentando todavía quitarle la foto...   
  
- ¿Diga?   
  
- K...Ken?   
  
- Si, soy yo   
  
- Hola... soy Miyako...   
  
- Ah, Hola Miyako   
  
-Feliz cumpleaños!...  
  
- Muchas gracias Inoue   
  
- Vas a venir?   
  
- A dónde? (mientras se escuchaba a Daisuke quejándose por no coger la foto)   
  
- No te lo ha dicho Daisuke?   
  
- ¿El que?   
  
- ¿No está ahí Daisuke?  
  
- Sí, si que está   
  
-¿ Y no te lo ha dicho ?   
  
(Daisuke coge el teléfono).   
  
- Ei Miya-Chan   
  
- ¡Daisuke pero bueno!¡¡ Quedemos que irías a casa de Ken para decirle lo de la comida!!   
  
- Ei Ei tranquiiiiiila   
  
-¿¿ Como que tranquila?? ¡¡ Ya sabía yo que no te tendría que haber mandado a ti!!   
  
- ¡¡ Eres una mandona!! ¡ A demás ahora mismo se lo iva a decir!   
  
(Ken coge el teléfono)   
  
- ¡¡Maldito Daisuke cuando te pille te arranco la cabeza!!   
  
- jajaja   
- uy... perdona Ken...   
  
- No pasa nada miyako ^_^   
  
- Bueno... pues ahora te explicará Daisuke...   
  
- De acuerdo   
  
- Bu... Bueno adiós!   
  
- Chao   
  
- ¿Que me tenias que decir Dai?- Daisuke seguía intentando coger la foto... hasta que Ken se la metió  
dentro del pantalón.   
  
- eee... a si! si querías venir ha celebrar tu cumpleaños con todos al digimundo-   
  
- De acuerdo será genial - Ken sonrió y con un movimiento rápido cambió la foto por una carta de   
presentación.   
  
Daisuke cogió la carta pensando que era la foto.   
  
- ¡Bien! al fin te la... una carta de presentación?- Ken se fue riendo hacia su cuarto dejando a Daisuke   
leyendo la carta...   
  
Cuándo se cambió de ropa salió de la habitación y dio un beso a su madre.   
  
- ¡Adiós mama, volveré tarde!- Ken se llevó a Daisuke a rastras de el recibidor, el cuál aún estaba   
buscando la foto.   
  
Los dos compañeros iban caminando por la calle, se dirigían a casa de Miyako, y a partir de su ordenador,  
al digimundo. De repente apareció Takeru, corriendo y mirando el reloj nervioso.   
  
- Eeeeh!! Takeru !! Hola!! - Daisuke gritó al chico y saludó con la mano.   
  
- Ah! Hola Daisuke! pensé que llegaría el último- Takeru se dirigió al lado de los dos chicos jadeando.   
  
- Hola Ken ^_^ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Ken sonrió y saludó a el chico.   
  
- ¿Estarán ya todos en casa de Miya-Chan?- Daisuke miró su reloj.  
  
- mmm... puede, será mejor que nos apresuremos!- Al decir Takeru eso, los chicos salieron corriendo en   
dirección a casa de Miyako.   
  
Una vez en casa de Inoue.  
  
- ¿¿¿ Chicos donde estabais???- Miyako se mosqueó un poco.   
  
- buff... es que... no.. nos dimos... cuenta... de la... hora- Daisuke casi no acaba la frase de lo cansado que   
estaba.   
  
- Felicidades Ken- Iori mandó una sonrisa tímida al chico y Ken se la devolvió en símbolo de gratitud  
.   
- ¿Bueno ya estamos todos?- Dijo Takeru mientras echaba una ojeada dentro de la habitación de Inoue.   
  
- No, falta Hikari, la llamé a su casa pero parece que el teléfono está descolgado...- Los chicos se   
extrañaron un poco, pues Hikari acostumbraba a ser muy puntual.   
  
- ¡Si quieres voy a yo a buscarla!- Daisuke adelantó un paso.  
  
- mmm... no se no se, no me fío de ti ni un pelo...- Miyako miró preocupada a Daisuke.  
  
- ¿ Chicos voy yo?- Todos se quedaron mirando a Ken, el cuál casi nunca acostumbraba a participar en   
las "conversaciones" de los digielegidos e intentaba pasar desapercibido.   
  
-¿ estas... seguro Ken?- Iori preguntó, el cuál todavía no le convencía mucho Ken ( a pesar de que ya   
pasaron 2 años des de lo ocurrido con malommyotismon...)   
  
- Sí, iré a su casa a ver si está...- Daisuke todavía extrañado asintió y sonrió con picardía.  
  
- ¡De acuerdo Ken! pero vuelve ¿eh?- Miyako miró de reojo a Daisuke después de lo que había dicho...  
  
- ¿¿Crees que Ken se fugaría con Hikari?? ¡Ken no es como tu listo!- Daisuke apretó los puños.  
  
" no sería mala idea..."  
  
- ¿¿¿A caso he dicho yo eso???- Empiezan la pelea...  
  
- Oh dios... tu ves Ken, yo los controlo - Iori se quedó "controlando" a Daisuke y a Miyako mientras Ken   
salía fuera.   
Ichijouji caminaba hacia la casa de los Yagami, pensando...   
  
" le habrá pasado algo a Hikari?... últimamente estaba muy rara... tenía muchos problemas..."  
  
Ken se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Hikari, estaba abierta y discretamente entro.  
  
- Ho... Hola?? Hay alguien en casa? - Ichijouji se quedó totalmente atónito al ver el interior de la casa.   
No se lo creía.  
  
Las sillas por el suelo, la ropa esparcida por el piso, muebles rotos y pintados...  
  
" que ha pasado aquí...? donde están todos...? donde esta..."  
  
- oh dios... HIKARI!- Ken salió corriendo hacía la habitación de la chica.  
  
Abrió la puerta, vio una figura, una chica, sentada en la ventana aún en pijama.   
  
"podría caerse.. y vive en un sexto piso..."  
  
- Hi... Kari?- Ken se acercó lentamente, el sol y el cálido viento acariciaban el suave pelo de la chica, la  
cuál ni siquiera se giró.  
  
- Hikari estás bien?- Ken se puso al lado de ella, si, estaba seguro, era Hikari, pero... qué hacía? qué había  
pasado allí? por qué.. por que lloraba?   
  
- Ken... eres tu? - Un hilo de voz salió tembloroso de la boca de la chica. Ken bajó a Hikari de la ventana,   
la cual no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.   
  
Hikari presentaba un aspecto realmente lúgrube... tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos, seguramente de llorar, y   
estaba... mas delgada.   
  
-¡¿ Quien te ha hecho esto Hikari?! que ha pasado?!- Hikari se dejó caer en el pecho de su amigo y empezó   
a sollozar.   
  
- Ken... estoy harta... los problemas con mis padres... con Namuri... y ahora mi abuelo...- Ken abrazó a   
Hikari fuertemente.  
  
- ¿ Qué te pasa?...- Hikari miró al chico a los ojos.   
  
- Mi emblema... la luz... no sirve para nada... intenté ayudar a mis padres y fallé, ayudé a Namuri y me perjudiqué, tuve fé en que   
mi abuelo se pondría bien y también falló...- Ken se quedó sorprendido, recordó que sus padres tenían previsto divorciarse...   
se acordó de Namuri, una chica normalita, bastante feilla de la cual todos se burlaban, pero Hikari el otro día decidió defenderla, lo   
cuál hizo que las demás chicas también la tomaran con ella, y se su abuelo, el cuál estaba muy mal, y aunque Hikari fue la única   
que no perdió la esperanza, no sirvió... había muerto..   
  
- Vamos Hikari... se como te sientes...- Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica.  
  
" Hikari... quiero ayudarte... tu me ayudaste aquella vez a sacarme de la oscuridad... ahora me toca a mi..."  
  
- Y en casa... que pasó?- El rostro de Hikari al sentir esas palabras se nubló.   
  
- Vino...  
  
- ¿Quién vino?...  
  
- Yo la llamé... la atraje...  
  
- ¿ A quién Hikari?  
  
- a.. la oscuridad... vino... a buscarme  
  
Ken se estremeció y miró a su alrededor.  
  
- no me deja ir... quiere llevarme a mi... o a la cosa que mas necesito... que mas quiero, es el precio por  
despertarla de nuevo...   
  
Hikari miró a Ken llorando.  
  
- por eso Ken... debes irte...   
  
El silencio se hizo en la casa. Ichijouji sintió un escalofrío y seguidamente Hikari cerró fuertemente los   
ojos.  
  
- ya está aquí... debes irte Ken...- Hikari se sentó en un extremo de su cama alejándose de Ichijouji.  
  
- vamos Ken date prisa...- Ken se giró y vio como un humo negro entraba a la habitación de Hikari.  
  
El humo entró y se quedó unos instantes quieto, plantado delante de los dos chicos.   
  
- ¡Ken!¡ vete!- Hikari se acercó al chico mientras lloraba.   
  
" pero Hikari... que haría yo sin ti?... que haría sin tenerte a mi lado... haré lo que sea... incluso..."  
  
-¡ no pienso dejarte Hikari!- Un violento viento empezó a soplar moviendo ventanas y puertas bruscamente,  
poco a poco, una tormenta se desató en Odaiba.  
  
- ¡¿Pero Ken estás loco?! no ves que te llevará a ti también?!- Ken miró a la chica tiernamente.  
  
- Me da igual Hikari, mientras esté junto a ti...- Ichijouji cogió y acaricio la mano de la chica.  
  
- ¡¡No te puede dar igual!!... además... quiero que vivas... por que yo... yo te...- El humo se alzó delante de los   
dos chicos de manera amenazante interrumpiéndolos.  
  
- Se acabó... todo se ha acabado...- Hikari empezaba a perder fuerzas y le costaba respirar.  
  
- ¡Hikari!¡ Hikari!- La chica cayó de rodillas tosiendo y cada vez le costaba aún mas respirar. Ken la cogió   
rápidamente del suelo y le golpeó varias veces en la espalda.  
  
- Ken... vete... por favor...- Cada vez que tosía le salía sangre, una lagrima cayó por la cara d Hikari,   
resbaló y cayó encima de la mano de Ken.  
  
- Maldita sea...!- Hikari cerró los ojos lentamente, agotada de tanto toser y de su dificultad al respirar.  
  
- Hikari no... ¡NO!- Ken, llorando, intentaba reanimar a la chica pero el humo negro, esa aura llamada   
Oscuridad, terminó llevándose a la chica.   
  
- oh dios... no... no puede ser- Ken se arrodilló y se puso las manos en la cara. Lloraba, como pocas veces   
había hecho, otra vez la oscuridad le había vencido, otra vez se había llevado una de las cosas que más   
apreciaba... Primero Osamu y ahora... Hikari...   
__________________________________________________________________  
  
¿ Qué tal?... Mal ¿verdad? Por favor dejen reviews, ya que es el primero y... y... bueno no se si voy por   
buen camino o no ^^U Tenía pensado hacer mas partes... no se T_T ¿ustedes que creen?  
  
By Hikari  
  
(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))o 


	2. Un mundo nuevo

Aquella vez  
  
Un mundo nuevo (2ª Parte)  
  
By Hikari   
  
(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))o   
  
Me alegro que les gustase la primera parte de mi fic... Muchas grácias ^^ de veras, me han levantado el   
ánimos jeje. (Yo que pensé que no servía para esto...U) Bueno e aquí la segunda parte, grácias por los   
consejos y las ideas ^^ (Brazt... lo de dayako lo veo difícil, ya me pidieron un TakeruxMiyako antes... T_T  
lo siento!!...) Buena... allá va la segunda parte de mi primer fic! espero que les agrade ^^  
  
_______________________________________________________________   
  
El día se aclaró, se volvía ha ver el sol resplandeciente brillar en claro cielo azul. Aunque Ken, no lo veía   
así, volvió a sentir una sensación que hacía varios años que no sentía, exactamente dos. Se levantó del suelo   
y pudo ver uno de los cajones de la mesita de Hikari entreabierto, había algo que brillaba, si, su emblema,  
aquel "colgante" en el cual todos los digielejidos llevaban reflejado su emblema. Lo cogió y salió de la   
habitación, sentía que la oscuridad ya se había ido, pero le daba igual, sin Hikari todo era oscuridad para   
él.   
  
- otra vez te has llevado a alguien que me importa...- Ken apretó el emblema de la chica, estaba furioso,   
tan furioso que no sabía ni tan solo lo que decía.   
  
- Pero esta vez no dejaré que me venzas tan facilmente- Ken se dirigió hacia su casa, olvidando por   
completo a sus compañeros en casa de Inoue. Entró en su habitación sin nisiquiera saludar a su madre.   
  
- Ken que pronto vol...- Un portazo silenció la voz de la preocupada madre. Ken conectó el ordenador, y  
recogió varios datos, datos que prometió que borraría pero no lo hizo. Abrió el segundo cajón de su   
escritorio, allí había un objeto que le hacía recordar cosas, cosas de las cuales no estaba muy orgulloso.   
  
" aré lo que sea, pero juro que te rescataré Hikari... lo juro"   
  
El objeto del que hablaba eran las gafas de digimonKaîzer, esas gafas hacían renacer el espíritu de aquel   
Ken, aquel que aunque dormido, yacía aún en el corazón del chico, y al parecer, ansiaba por salir.   
  
Se puso las gafas, sintió un escalofrío, una sensación la cual no quería volver a recordar, tristeza, odio...   
Abrió la puerta al digimundo y cuando estaba apunto de entrar...   
  
- Maldito D-3!- Ichijouji cogió el aparato era un mensaje de los chicos:   
  
*   
  
Oye Ken ha pasado algo? estáis bien? Tardáis mucho y estamos preocupados, Daisuke empieza a tener   
hambre! Daos prisa por favor.   
  
Takeru, Iori, Daisuke y Miyako.   
  
*   
  
Ken tiró el D-3 al suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces, pulsó la tecla que le llevaría al digimundo.   
  
En casa de Inoue...   
  
- ¿? - Miyako se quedó extrañada por el mensaje que ponía en el D-3.   
  
*   
No puede enviar ningún mensaje al destinatario solicitado a causa de una avería.   
  
*   
  
- qué pasa miyako?- Daisuke bebía una coca cola para calmar su hambre y se acercó a la chica.   
  
- el D-3 de Ken, no responde, es como si se uviera roto...- Daisuke se extrañó y propuso llamar a casa del   
chico por teléfono.   
  
- Residencia de la familia Ichijouji, diga?   
  
- eh... Hola soy Miyako   
  
- Hola Miyako guapa que quieres?   
  
- No está por ahí Ken?   
  
- Vino corriendo, se le veía muy raro y se metió en su cuarto...   
  
Daisuke cogió corriendo el teléfono.   
  
- Señora vio usted si iva con alguien más??!!   
  
- No, llevaba algo en la mano...una especie de colgante, queréis que lo llame?-   
  
Daisuke se quedó pensativo, lo mejor sería ir a su casa y hablar con el...   
  
- No señora gracias, puedo ir a "visitarle" ?   
  
- De acuerdo... aver si lo animas...   
  
Al acabar colgó el teléfono y todos los digielegidos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Ken.   
  
La Señora Ichijouji los recibió amablemente pero un tanto preocupada y les acompañó hacia la habitación   
de su hijo.   
  
- Espero que lo saquéis de ahí, hace rato que no siento ningún ruido...- Al decir eso se retiró.   
  
Los chicos tocaron dos veces a la puerta, al no sentir ninguna repuesta entraron dentro. La habitación   
prestaba la misma imágen de siempre... ordenada... nada se veía raro tan solo que... ¿Dónde estába Ken?...  
¿Y Hikari?  
  
- Eh chicos mirad!- Iori señaló hacia el ordenador. - La puerta al digimundo!-   
  
- Esta abierta... ha ido al digimundo?- Takeru se extrañó.   
  
- Pero para qué?!- Miyako se adelantó a los chicos y miró detenidamente el ordenador.   
  
Takeru bajó un momento la vista y vio el D-3 de Ken en el suelo roto.   
  
- Chicos mirad la "avería"- Todos se acercaron a verlo, al principio pensaron que se había caido pero...  
el material del cual el D-3 estaba hecho era realmente resistente, con un simple golpe no podía quedar así,   
además... Ken no lo uviera dejado allá... en el suelo.  
  
  
- lo ha roto... por qué lo habrá hecho?- se preguntó Iori.   
  
- Hi... Hikari?- Daisuke estaba detrás de la puerta, donde tenía la foto enganchada Ken, al fin pudo verla.   
  
Todos se dirigieron hacia allí, debajo de la foto había una nota, reciente, lo habían notado por que la tinta   
aún estaba húmeda.   
  
*   
Chicos soy yo, voy a ir a buscar a Hikari, le ha pasado algo terrible y no voy ha dejar que ESO se salga con   
la suya, no es solo por la oscuridad... si no por un sentimiento muy especial hacía la portadora de la luz....   
lo siento chicos... pase lo que pase, por favor no os metáis, ya que después de escribir esta nota no volveré   
a ser el Ken que vosotros conocíais, no me hago responsable de lo que suceda si no me hacéis caso.   
Os quiere...   
  
Ken Ichijouji " The Kaîzer"   
  
*   
  
Los chicos se quedaron perplejos... Ken volvía a ser digimon emperador? Tendrían que volver a combatir?   
Estaban dispuestos a ir a buscarlos, nunca dejarían solo a uno de los dijielegidos y menos Hikari y a Ken.   
Pero lo que estaba sucediendo era totalmente alucinante, no se lo podían creer.   
  
- Ken... Ken vuelve a ser el emperador?... tendremos que volver a combatir contra el..? tendremos que   
volver a ver como digimons inocentes mueren?!- A Miyako se le humedecieron los ojos, y al instante varias   
lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Takeru se acercó para consolarla.  
  
Daisuke se quedo pensativo...  
-... no hay otra solución, devemos ir a buscar a Ken y Hikari al digimundo, haremos lo que sea, incluso   
lucharemos contra cualquier enemigo, por fuerte, por resistente que sea, pero lucharemos por salvar a  
nuestro amigo de la oscuridad, y a Hikari de donde quiera que esté... no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie nos  
venza, y menos algo al cual vencimos ya una vez...-  
  
- Chicos, esta batalla no va a ser fácil, no será como la anterior, tenéis que estar preparados- Los demás  
miraron a su líder con respeto (algunos alucinados de lo bien que había hablado su lider,(como pocas veces   
hace) todo hay que decirse... juas) y asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Miyako no estaba aún segura.   
  
- Me niego a ir! estoy harta de ver como los demás sufren por nuestra culpa!-   
  
- Miyako... no digas eso,no quieres salvar a Ken? no quieres salvar al chico al que quieres? y a tu mejor   
amiga Hikari? qué me dices...?- Miyako dejó de llorar y abrazó fuerte a Takeru.   
  
- Takeru tiene razón, vamos Miya-Chan, esta batalla la ganaremos nosotros!- Al decir eso, Daisuke se   
ajustó las googles y sacó su D-3 apuntando hacia el ordenador.   
  
- Vamos Miyako tu turno!- Iori sonrió tímidamente a la chica, y ella asintió secándose las lagrimas. Cuando   
ya todos tenían el dispositivo apuntando al ordenador...   
  
- Puerta digital abierta! niños elegidos en marchaa!-   
  
Los chicos fueron transportados al instante al digimundo.   
  
Una vez llegados allí, todo estaba muy cambiado, estaba desierto y oscuro, cosa extraña ya que des de que   
los niños salvaron el digimundo la paz, el buen ambiente y el buen clima eran las principales características   
de ese mundo, ademas de los seres que lo habitaban.   
  
- Qué ha pasado..?- Miyako adelantó varios pasos sorprendida por el aspecto de ese mundo.   
  
- no parece el digimundo...- Iori se puso al lado de Miyako.   
  
- oh no... V-MON!- Daisuke salió corriendo gritando el nombre de su amigo, se temía lo peor, todo estaba   
tan desierto... algo había acabado con la vegetación y el buen hambiente... habrían también acabado con sus   
compañeros digimon?   
  
- V-MON!! V-MON ME ESCUCHAS?!- Daisuke pudo ver una selva y se dirigió corriendo, sin acodarse de   
sus compañeros digielegidos.   
  
- Daisuke espera!- Miyako y los demás siguieron tras él. Una vez en la selva, pudieron sentir una dévil voz,   
era una chica, reconocieron su voz al instante.   
  
- Hikari!!- Takeru paro a Daisuke el cual estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de la chica.   
  
- Suéltame Takeru!! Voy a ir a buscarla!!- El chico se intentaba escapar pero Takeru seguía agarrandolo   
por la espalda.   
  
- No puedes ir así tan de repente corriendo! no ves que podría asustarse?- Daisuke paro de moverse.   
  
- Takeru tiene razón Daisuke, que vaya solo una persona y después nos lo cuente- Al decir eso Iori,   
Daisuke se soltó de Takeru y miró hacia la dirección donde oían la voz.   
  
- Iré yo chicos...- Los demás asintieron.   
  
- Ten cuidado Daisuke...- Miyako tenía miedo y no quería perder al líder de los elegidos, ya   
estaba bastante asustada como para eso...   
  
Daisuke se puso bien las gafas de aviación y empezó a caminar en dirección donde se escuchaba la voz.   
  
" Hikari... fue mi culpa... lo sé ... pero yo te salvaré, espérame yo iré a buscarte y nunca mas te dejaré   
sola... siempre juntos..."   
  
Una imagen distrajo a Daisuke de sus pensamientos. Era Hikari, pero... estaba cambiada... llevaba otra   
ropa... parecida a la de... digimon emperador? Daisuke se escondió entre los matorrales e intentó oír de   
que hablaba su amiga.   
  
- Maldito digimon! soy tu ama, eso quiere decir que harás lo que YO te ordene ¿entendido?- Hikari dio un   
latigazo al digimon.   
  
- Hikari... no puedes ser tu...- Daisuke no se creía lo que estaba viendo y oyendo...   
  
- Si... perdone su majestad...- Hikari alzó el látigo para volver a azotarlo cuando Daisuke reconoció cual   
era el digimon al cual la chica estaba pegando... era...   
  
- V-MON!- Daisuke corrió delante del digimon y lo abrazó, el latigazo fue interrumpido por éste dandole   
fuertemente en la espalda.   
  
- AAAH!- El chico cayó al suelo, medio incosciente, y con una expresión de fuerte dolor en su rostro.   
  
- Daisuke! Daisuke!- V-mon agitaba a el chico intentando hacer que se moviera.   
  
- Un niño elegido...?- Hikari se tocó uno de los auriculares que llevaba en las gafas (de Kaîzer).   
  
- Kaiser?   
  
- Dime   
  
- Me acabo de encontrar con un niño elegido... qué hago con él?   
  
- Mándamelo a la fortaleza...   
  
- De acuerdo   
  
- Y ven tu también por supuesto...   
  
- Allí estaré.   
  
Hikari levantó a Daisuke, el cual aun no se podía mover a causa del fuerte golpetazo, solo podía ver una   
figura, que la cogía y se la llevaba, y a su digimon caminando tras él, atado y con la mirada baja.   
  
" Quién es...?"   
  
Mientras los otros elegidos....   
  
- No creéis que Daisuke tarda mucho chicos...?- Miyako empezaba a preocuparse.   
  
- Tienes razón... vamos a buscarlo?- Takeru se impacientaba.   
  
- mirad chicos eso no es...?- Iori se quedó callado.   
  
- La fortaleza de digimon emperador!- Takeru no podía creerselo - no la destruimos??!!-   
  
- Si pero... al renacer el Kaîzer la fortaleza también renació...- Miyako se adelantó para observar mejor   
el edificio.   
  
- Vayamos!- Miyako era ahora la encargada de guiar el grupo. Lo otros dos componentes asintieron, no sin   
antes, observar un poco más aquel descumunal edificio.  
  
Una vez llegados Daisuke, Hikari y v-mon a la fortaleza...   
  
- Aquí te traigo al chico y a su digimon Kaiser...- Hikari hizo una reverencia delante del trono donde   
estaba sentado Ichijouji.   
  
- Buen trabajo... ahora acércate...- Ken quitó le gafas y pasó la mano por la cara de la chica haciendo que   
se desmayara y que toda su ropa de digimon emperador desapareciera dejándola otra vez con el pijama.   
  
Ichijouji se levantó y cojió a Hikari enbrazos cuidadosamente y dejó el trono, el cual estaba protegido por   
dos Leomons en cada uno de los lados.   
  
- Leomons vigilad a este par de "elegidos" ahora mismo vengo...- Ken salió y llegó a una sala con una urna   
en medio, llevaba cogida a Hikari , la cual dejó dentro de ésta lentamente.   
  
- Mi Hikari.... mi dulce luz... mi ángel... tu tampoco creíste nunca que te convertirías en la princesa de las   
tinieblas cierto...?, pero tu tranquila... siempre estaremos juntos... aunque sea en la oscuridad... mi luz... mi   
dulce luz...- El kaiser dio un beso en la frente a la chica acariciándole el cabello y cerro la urna.   
  
De camino al trono, un humo negro se volvió a cruzar en su camino.   
  
- La luz y la oscuridad, juntos provocaran el fin-   
  
- Quieres callarte maldito gas tóxico??!!- El chico pasó por encima enojado como si nada y se dirigió   
majestuosamente a su trono.   
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
Bueno, jeje... ¿ Qué les pareció esta?... es muy rara lo admito ù_ú Pero en fin... me está saliendo una pífia?  
:-S Bueno... revews etc... Plz... ^^UUPor favor ideas, recomendaciones, consejos, quejas u otras cosas me   
las comentan ¿ sii ? ^^ Arigatou!   
  
By Hikari  
  
PD: me alegro que les gustase el conejito/gatitito xD ^^U  
  
(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))o 


	3. Sentimientos Ocultos

Aquella vez  
  
Sentimientos ocultos (3ª Parte!)  
  
By Hikari   
  
(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))o   
  
Lo dicho... tercera parte, Aquí es donde sale al fin TakeruxMiyako (como se le llama a esta pareja...?   
Takeyako? O.o)   
  
______________________________________________   
  
  
- Esperad Chicos! - Iori paró en seco cuando se dirigían hacia la fortaleza de digimon emperador.   
  
- Qué sucede Iori? -   
  
- Creo que sería mejor que alguno de nosotros se quedara por si aparece Daisuke -   
  
Miyako se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano.   
  
- Es verdad, no debemos dejarlo solo...-   
  
- Chicos, que uno de nosotros que se quede aquí a esperar a Dai, y otros dos vallamos   
hacia la fortaleza, si no perderemos el tiempo...-   
  
- Tienes razón Takeru, yo me quedaré, tu y Miyako id a la fortaleza!-   
  
- No te podemos dejar solo Iori!- Miyako le miró un tanto preocupada, todo esto empezaba a olerle mal.   
  
- Vamos Miya-Chan, ya sabe cuidarse solito- Takeru guiña el ojo a Iori, coge la mano de la chica y se la   
lleva dirección a la fortaleza.   
  
- Cuídate!- Gritaron los dos chicos al unísono mientras de alejaban.   
  
Al cabo de un rato, Daisuke no daba señales de volver, el chico de ojos verdes empezaba a impacientarse,   
por un lado tenía un poco de miedo... ¿por qué? como no tenerlo... dos de sus amigos desaparecidos, y ahora   
su líder parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, se sentía solo... estaba solo, asi que decidió ir a buscarlo   
en la dirección por donde fué su líder...   
  
" ¿Donde te has metido Daisuke? ¿ Te habrá pasado algo?..."   
  
Iori caminó hacia la selva, ningún rastro de su líder, ni una pista, nada.   
  
" mmmm... y si?..."   
  
El silencio reinaba la selva, ni siquiera se sentían digimons, tan solo el viento, y algun que otro trueno...  
  
" Parece que va a comenzar una tormenta... será mejor que me de prisa "   
  
- Iori?!...-   
  
" ¿? "   
  
El chico miró hacia una roca, justo donde escuchó esa "voz".   
  
- Iori eres tu?!...- La voz parecía asustada, lo cuál hizo que el chico apartase unos cuantos matorrales   
para poder "ayudarlo".   
  
- Armadillomon!-   
  
- Iori!-   
  
Armadillomon permanecía quieto, como si temiese a algo o alguien, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, al   
parecer alguien le había azotado con un látigo.   
  
- Quién te ha hecho eso?!- El chico preocupado se agachó y abrazó a su compañero digimon que le miraba   
nervioso y a la vez asustado.   
  
- ... ¡ no ha sido ella! ¡ no era ella! no podía ser...-   
  
- Quién? dimelo por favor! quién te ha hecho esto!- El digimon apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas de su   
digielegido, mientras el chico empezaba a asustarse aún más de lo que estaba.   
  
- ... Hi... Hikari... ¡ pero no era ella! estoy seguro...- Al decir miro a los ojos a su compañero.   
  
- Hikari?!- Iori no podía creérselo, des de cuando Hikari azotaba y maltrataba digimons?!...   
  
No podía ser, imposible, por más vueltas que le diese, no podía llegar a la conclusión y respuesta de lo que  
estaba pasando, a no ser que...  
  
- Pe... pero por qué?!-   
  
- No es ella misma, la controlan, por favor no le hagas nada Iori ¡¡ no era ella!! - Esa frase aclaró los   
pensamientos del chico de ojos verdes, la controlaban... si, esa era la única respuesta y solución coorente   
que podía haber... mientas veía como de los ojos de los ojos de su digimon, brotaban varías lágrimas, estaba   
llorando... cosa no demasiado frecuente en los digimons.   
  
- Vamos tranquilízate... No le aré nada... sabes que soy incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie... - El chico sonrió   
al digimon dándole la confianza que este necesitaba.   
  
- Tenemos que salvarla!-   
  
- Sí!-   
  
El digimon y su acompañante se pusieron en pie, mientras empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.   
  
- por cierto... sabes donde esta Daisuke o... tienes idea de donde se dirigió Hikari?-   
  
- Sí... Hikari después de azotar a Daisuke, se lo llevó a la fortaleza del Kaiser...- El digimon miró a su   
compañero un tanto asustado.   
  
- Vallamos a la fortaleza pues!- El chico acompañado de su digimon salieron corriendo en dirección a la   
fortaleza.   
  
Mientras en otro lugar...   
  
- ¿¡Pero que diablos es esto?! - Miyako se quejó al "notar" que todavía les quedaba un buen trozo hasta   
llegar a su destino y además... la tormenta se les acercaba.   
  
- Vamos no te quejes Miya...- La chica miró a Takeru mosqueada.   
  
- Cómo que no me queje?! llevamos media hora corriendo y la maldita fortaleza lo único que hace es alejarse  
mas aún de nosotros!-   
  
Takeru se acercó y cogió a la chica de los hombros para tranquilizarla, la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre los  
dos chicos.   
  
- Miyako, tenemos que salvar a Ken y a Hikari, aunque tengamos que correr eternamente iremos a por ellos,   
no nos rendiremos, sé que ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros-   
  
- ... - A la chica le salieron unos lindos coloretes en las mejillas al notar la cálida voz de Takeru, tan cerca   
de ella, la verdad es que llevaba un tiempo... que sentía que Takeru era alguien especial... esos ojos azules,   
cuándo sus miradas se cruzaban... se empezaba a sentir atraída por él?...  
  
- Además, no quieres que salvemos a tu "AMADO"?- Takeru le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.   
  
- ... pero si él... él no me quiere a mi...- Miyako miró hacia el suelo entristecida.   
  
- Por qué dices eso?-   
  
- Vamos Takeru! se le ve kilómetros lejos! el ama a Hikari...-   
  
El chico levantó tiernamente con el dedo pulgar la barbilla de Miyako hasta poder verle bien aquellos   
preciosos ojos.   
  
- ... Vamos Miya... puede que él no... tienes razón pero...- Miyako miró a Takeru con los ojos húmedos.   
  
- Seguro que hay alguien... que te ama... - Ahora era Takeru el que miraba hacia el suelo nervioso.  
  
- Cómo crees que me quedé yo al saber que a Ken le gustaba Hikari?...-   
  
- Puede que haiga alguien que me ame pero... seguro que esta muy lejos... demasiado-   
  
Miyako miró hacia el cielo.   
  
- No... está muy cerca... más de lo que tu te piensas...- Los dos chicos se miraron, serios y un tanto   
nerviosos. Continuaba lloviendo pero... ¿ Qué mas da? Se quedaron paralizados... inmoviles, sin mover el   
rostro y solo estaban... cara a cara, cerraron los ojos y se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro... podían   
sentir el cálido aliento de su compañero rozando sus labios... pero entonces...  
  
- Takeru!! Miyako!!-   
  
- ¿? - Los dos chicos se giraron al sentir sus nombres.   
  
- ¡ Patamon!   
  
- ¡ Hawkmon!   
  
Los chicos corrieron hasta encontrarse con sus digimons y los abrazaron fuertemente.   
  
- Ei patamon que te pasó? estás... herido...- Takeru miró preocupado de arriba a bajo a su digimon.   
  
- Cierto... hawkmon, estás en las mismas condiciones...- Miyako lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.   
  
- Os lo contaremos por el camino!- Patamon empujaba a su compañero en dirección a la fortaleza.   
  
- Sí, no nos queda tiempo! vayamos a la fortaleza!- Hawkmon alzó el vuelo hacia la misma dirección que su   
amigo.   
  
Takeru y Miyako se miraron extrañados y decidieron ir tras sus digimons, y así enterarse de toda la  
historia, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes...  
  
En la fortaleza...   
  
- Muy bien, Muy bien...- El kaiser permanecía sentado en el trono mientras miraba a Daisuke ya despierto   
y a su digimon.   
  
- Veamos... que podría hacer con vosotros...?   
  
- Ken... - Daisuke miró entristecido al, ahora kaizer.   
  
- No me llames así! ahora soy Digimon emperador ¿ te enteras?   
  
- Se puede saber qué te pasa?! te has vuelto loco Ichijouji?!- El chico se dirigió hacia el trono con los   
puños cerrados dispuesto a todo.   
  
Uno de los leomons dirigió una mirada no muy agradable a este parándolo en seco.   
  
- ... dónde... está Hikari... -   
  
- Hikari? para qué la quieres?-   
  
- DÓNDE... está HIKARI...-   
  
- bueno bueno... Hikari me pertenece asi que no tengo por que decírtelo...-   
  
- DIME DÓNDE HAS ESCONDIDO A HIKARI MALDITO!- El chico apretó aún mas los puños   
enfurecido.   
  
- No consiento que me levanten la voz!-   
  
- Encerradlo en una de las mazmorras ahora mismo!- El Kaizer miró con desprecio a Daisuke mandándolo  
con un gesto fuera de la sala.   
  
____________________________________________   
  
¿ y bien...? ¿Qué tal me quedó? Les dije que era una história un tanto rara... (bueno bastante ^^U)  
No sean duros que és el primero :-S jejeje... Bueno espero que sea de su agrado... más recomendaciones...  
ideas... u otras cosas en als revew plz ^_-  
  
Sayõnara!  
  
By Hikari   
  
(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
(") ("))o 


End file.
